Cosmic Entity Tiers
__NOEDITSECTION__ Because of the large number of cosmic entities present in our shared cosmologies, it might make sense to start debating about who would beat who in a fight, because what else would we do? Of course, these entities presumably stay out of each others' business most of the time. But that's beside the point. Please place your entities in here, and converse about your entities in the comments as much as you'd like; we, as always, encourage debates. Categories are shortened down to tiers, for those who don't want to use the entire term. Categories like "Universal" are labeled with tiers - universal is labeled with T11 - with subtiers that go down the english alphabet to determine power. (e.g. Low Universal would be T11C, entities with low-universal feats would be labeled as T11C characters.) BT = Beyond Tiers / Box Tier NT: No Tier. Please see The Omnipotence Hierarchy for further explanation on hyper-powerful entity abilities and tiers, specifically those relating to omnipotence. Please see the Entity Types page to see different categorizations for some entities. Untierable (''does not fit into the tiers below, or does not use this cosmology''): * Demiurge (can actually exist at any Tier) (BT) Ultimate Tier '''(The entirety of The Box) * The True God (T16-20) '''Abstract Tier ('''beyond notions of possibility altogether)' (T20) '''Top Abstract (≈' Altarcae or other infinitely-large parts of the Box')' * The Rulebreaker * Najha-Tebah * Eternal Defiance before banishment * The Infinite Madness * Ignotum * The Aspect Lords * Level obtainable with omnipotenceω. (T19) High Abstract (≈ '''Transcendentem)' * The Guardian Of The 5th Wall * The Higher Guardian (T18) '''Mid Abstract (≈ '''two or more instances of Beyond')' * Hellensoerensen * Venrensorys * Kotoblade * Fantazia * Stage I Seeds from the External Hazard (T17) '''Int Abstract' (≈ Two or more monocosms')' * Paradoxus * Unthil * Logixel * Conceptilum * Realitus * Imaginatim * Level obtainable with omnipotence2. (T16) Low Abstract (≈ Monocosm and parts of the Outside)''' * Creator * Destroyer * Hyperman * Gais Thenyion (Task Force Iris) after uplift * Level obtainable with omnipotence. (T15) '''Unthinkable Tier ('''immeasurable levels):' (T15A) '''High Unthinkable' (≈ Omniverse) * Highest entities below 1 on Holomanga's Unreality Scale. * Level obtainable with ontological manipulation. * Every Idea Breaker as a collective. (T15B) Mid Unthinkable (≈ Very large parts of the Archverse chain) * Terminus * Every Mevalkagnus as a collective. (T15C) Low Unthinkable (≈ top-level Archverses) * Soci Gahir (and other God Larvae from the External Hazard) * A single Supreme Mevalkagnus. (T14) Archversal Tier (along the Archverse chain): (T14A) High Immeasurable (high-level Archverses) * Large groups of Mevalkagna. * A single Grand Mevalkagnus. (T14B) Mid Immeasurable '''(mid-level Archverses) * A single Mevalkagnus. * (T14C) '''Low Immeasurable (low-level Archverses and Ultraverses) * Superweapons deployed during the Negative First Causal War. (T14D) Top Metric (≈ Xennaverse and above')' (T14E) High Metric (≈ Yottaverse) (T14F) Mid Metric (≈ Petaverse) (T14G) Low Metric (≈ Gigaverse) * The Overseer (T13) Megaversal Tier: (T13A) Top Megaversal (arbitrarily large numbers of Megaverses) (T13B) High Megaversal (huge finite number of megaverses) * The Constant at his prime * Hexagon Lords * Vyotekha (T13C) Mid Megaversal (small finite number of megaverses) (T13D) Low Megaversal (one megaverse) (T12) Multiversal Tier: (T12A) Top Multiversal (arbitrarily large numbers of Multiverses/A large part of one megaverse) * The Unlich without her staff (T12B) High Multiversal (huge finite number of multiverses) * Primary Minds from the External Hazard (T12C) Mid Multiversal (small finite number of multiverses) (T12D) Low Multiversal (one multiverse) * Every Guardian as a collective * Gais Thenyion (Task Force Iris) before uplift * Lady G95H99F97 (Task Force Iris) * The Constant currently (T11) Universal Tier: (T11A) High Universal (can cross between universes and manipulate them) * A single Exophage * A single unit of the Eternally Luminous * A typical multiversal sentient being * Around 100,000,000 Guardians * Sinkhole Worms from the External Hazard * The Vector Sum God in extreme circumstances (T11B) Mid Universal (completely dominates a single universe and everything within) * Binad (Task Force Iris) * The Vector Sum God typically * The electron god * A Type II Mobile Verse (T11C) Low Universal (has power over multiple Hubble volumes) * The strongest of the External Hazard's Warriors * Around 1,000,000 Guardians * Quessi Milyin Aigl'h (Task Force Iris) * The Omnius-Infinity's cannon at maximum input. (T10) Supercluster Tier: (T10A) Turtlie (Turtlies and other multi-supercluster structures) * The collective abilities of a Type 4.0 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale * White Noise Response (Task Force Iris) (T10B) High Supercluster (multiple superclusters) * A single Idea Breaker * A typical universal sentient being * Around a type 3.6 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale (T10C) Mid Supercluster (one entire supercluster) * Around a Type 3.4 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale * Around 25,000 Guardians * Shivihix (Task Force Iris) (T10D) Low Supercluster (most of a supercluster) (T9) Galaxy Group Tier: (T9A) High Galaxy Group (multiple galaxy groups) * Entities in command over a Megasphere. * Several Guardians * Akejan Osioi Ctarin (Task Force Iris) (T9B) Mid Galaxy Group (one galaxy group) * Around a Type 3.1 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale (T9C) Low Galaxy Group (most of a galaxy group) * The Stander and the Clock (Task Force Iris) (T8) Galactic Tier: (T8A) High Galactic (large galaxies) * The collective abilities of a Type 3.0 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale * Entities in command over a Megadisk. (T8B) Mid Galactic (small galaxies) * Floyd * A single Guardian (T8C) Low Galactic (parts of small galaxies, or dwarf galaxies) (T7) Interstellar Tier: (T7A) High Interstellar (≈ 10 million stars) * Around a Type 2.7 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale * A typical galactic sentient being * Entities in command over a Big Megaring. * Jhaski.kn (Task Force Iris) (T7B) Mid Interstellar (≈ 100,000 stars) * Around a Type 2.5 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale (T7C) Low Interstellar (≈ 100 stars) * Around a Type 2.2 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale * Entities in command over an Alderson disk * Entities in command over a Megaring. * Itlim (Task Force Iris) (T6) Stellar Tier: (T6A) Top Stellar (giant or bright giant stars) (T6B) High Stellar (subgiant stars) * Centurion 189965 (Task Force Iris) (T6C) Mid Stellar (main sequence stars) * The collective abilities of a Type 2.0 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale * Entities in command over a Dyson sphere. * A typical hypercommunal sentient being (T6D) Low Stellar (dwarf stars) (T5) Planetary Tier: (T5A) Large Planetary * B-0998 (Task Force Iris) (T5B) Medium Planetary * The collective abilities of a Type 1.0 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale (T5C) Small Planetary * Lennis (T5D) Dwarf Planetary * The Spore Leviathan (Task Force Iris) (T4) Subplanetary Tier: (T4A) Continental * A typical communal sentient being * The weakest of the External Hazard's Warriors * Around a Type 0.7 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale * ED (Task Force Iris) (T4B) Regional * Around a Type 0.5 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale * Telkam (Task Force Iris) (T4C) City * Around a Type 0.4 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale * Obergaj (Task Force Iris) (T4D) Neighborhood * The collective abilities of a Type 0.0 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale (T4E) House Level (T3) Biological Tier (T3A) Human Level * The Unlich with her staff - not counting her portal ability, as it disrupts the scale somewhat * Eternal Defiance after banishment * An individual, unaided human * A typical brain sentient being (T3B) Organ System Level (T3C) Organ Level (T3D) High Multicellular (T3E) Low Multicellular * The collective abilities of a Type -1.0 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale (T3F) Cellular * A typical eukaryotic cell (T3G) Organelle Level * A typical prokaryotic cell * Membrane-bound organelles, such as ** Mitochondria ** Chloroplasts ** Nuclei (T2) Molecular Tier: (T2A) High Macromolecular * The collective abilities of a Type -2.0 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale * A typical virion (T2B) Low Macromolecular * Typical enzymes (T2C)Molecular (T1) Submolecular Tier (T1A) Atomic (T1B) Subatomic (T1C) Elementary * Single elementary fermions * Single elementary bosons (T1D) Sub-elementary * The collective abilities of a Type -3.0 Civilization on the Kardashev Scale (T1E) Quantum Foam Level (T0) Subspatial Tier (T0A) Planar (≈ planeverse) * Typical 2 dimensional entities (T0B) Linear (≈ lineverse) * Typical 1 dimensional entities (T0C) Point (≈ protoverse) * Typical 0 dimensional entities (if there can even be more than one in a single location) (T0D) Null (≈ -1-dimensional nullverse) * Pauvre Chose (T-1) Nonexistent Tier (There wouldn't really be sub-nonexistent tiers, so there are no subcategories or tiers for this category) * Non-Existing Entity Category:Tiers